


The Curse Of High School Love

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: Guess We’ve Made A Mistake [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Michelle Jones, Beta Ned Leeds, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Supportive MJ, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: MJ was walking down the hallway when she heard crying in the omega bathroom. Clearly she had to investigate.But she certainly didn’t expect to find the one and only Peter Parker crying in the last stall.





	The Curse Of High School Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I uh, yes. 
> 
> Hope you like the story!

It was the beginning of a new year at high school, their first day of tenth grade just last week. And already MJ hated almost all the new teachers and everyone of the single new kids that would go up and ask her random questions.

She never understood why they would ask her, she wasn’t one of the friendliest people in their high school.

Ned would have to kindly smile, more like a frown and a grimace smashed together, and tell them the information they needed.

Not to mention when girls would come up and talk to Peter, seemingly out of nowhere. Those prissy little alpha girls who would flip their hair and give him whorish smiles.

MJ knew their intentions, and they weren’t pure. And there was no way in hell she was going to let any of them corrupt her Peter.

Even if they could never go out, her being a beta and him being an omega, it didn’t mean she didn’t hold the same care and admiration for him that an alpha did. And Ned could easily back her up about loving him despite being a beta. All though MJ thought she might’ve liked Peter a little _differently_ than Ned did.

MJ was overall the protector of all omega’s, as she dubbed herself. When losers like Flash would harass them with remarks and creepy sex eyes she would defend them any means possible. And that usually came down to publicly humiliating him and anyone she saw picking on an omega.

She would also personally beat up anyone that downgraded the need for betas because frankly she despised people who called her secondary gender useless, thank you very much.

But going back to the point of her fierce protection of omega’s, it kinda lead her into the omegan bathrooms in the first place.

See there were specific alpha, beta, and omega bathrooms but that wasn’t going to stop her from entering one if she thought someone was hurt.

And Jesus did it sound like someone was in pain, walking back from her locker because of course she forgot one of her thousands of textbooks she needed for class she was taken by surprise to hear cries of distress coming from the omega bathroom.

Now being the _sometimes_ helpful person that she was, MJ decided to investigate.

She walked into the bathroom, turning the corner and peering inside warily. She could detect someone was in the back stall, crying and whimpers of pain being mumbled into the air. And the scent of distressed omega was so strong that even MJ could pick up on it.

The crying stopped suddenly, they must have caught her dull scent. Weird considering betas barley put out any scent. Was it someone that was used to her scent?

Her shoe squeaked as she walked towards the last stall door. Her arms crossed and she rolled her shoulders. “Hey, uh, kid. It’s alright, have you presented?” She couldn’t smell the start of an omega’s heat but sometimes betas couldn’t tell so she didn’t rule it out.

“Look, I’m not an omega but I can find one to help you. I can get a teacher to help too, you’re gonna need help if you’ve started your heat.” She informed the wailing omega calmly, like she was talking about her weekend plans.

The teen looked over to the bathroom door, then back to the stall. “Hey…can you talk to me?”

When she got no reply she sighed and pushed open the stall door next to the occupied one. She’d found gruesome discoveries from doing this, omega’s who cut themselves, some bleeding from being raped, so she wasn’t going to leave without taking a look at the damage first.

She stepped onto the toilet seat and heard squirming from the other stall, the omega must have heard and assumed what she was about to do.

MJ leaned over the stall and blinked at what she saw, it was a young omega boy, he was shivering and curled into a ball, hiding his face in his knees. All she could see was a stock of brown hair and a familiar shirt.

She seemed frozen, because it couldn’t have been who she thought it was. Other omega boys wore science joke shirts, and jeans, and that green jacket she had saw Peter wear earlier.

Other omega boys had his hair style and his dark blue shoes and his fucking brown eyes that were now staring up at her.

Because the omega crying in the school bathroom could not possibly be Peter fucking Parker.

“_Peter?_” She whispered, utterly shocked at who she was seeing with her bare eyes. She immediately looked him over, scanning him to see if that fuck wad Flash had hurt him.

She pushed herself up and maneuvered herself over the stall, not an easy task. She used the toilet paper dispenser as leverage for footing and jumped down so she was in the same stall as Peter.

She twisted and squatted down, trying to convince him with her eyes to look back up at her. “Who hurt you.”

It wasn’t much of a question, it was more like a comand. Her whole being gearing up for battle to both verbally attack and physically assault whoever had done this to her best friend.

“Go away, MJ. I’m alright.” He whined, curling further into himself. Sniffling and rubbing his nose into his knees.

“I’ll go away when you tell me who fucking hurt you.” She reasoned.

“You can’t help me, I’m fine.” He mumbled back, pathetically from her stand point.

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you’re crying in the school bathroom. Now, tell me, who hurt you.”

He looked up at her, brown eyes glassy and red from crying, dark circles under them. “_Me_, I hurt me.”

She stumbled with what to say, unsure of what exactly he was getting at with a statement like that.

“So…how exactly have you hurt yourself?” She asked instead.

He shrugged, looking away from her when he spoke. “By being a dumbass.”

She nodded, and pursed her lips. “So your dumbassery caused you pain. How exactly?”

“I fell in love.” He blurted, soft and hurt.

She sighed and sat down, pushing aside how disgusting it was to sit on the bathroom floor. Her legs were getting tired and she knew they would be here awhile.

“Oh, Peter. What high school floozy broke your heart?”

“His names Wade.” MJ’s eyes widened a bit. “And he doesn’t go to high school.”

She plucked at her jeans and hung her head, “alphas’ll break your heart. And me and Ned will be here to pick up the pieces. We _will_ be here for you. You gotta remember that.”

He shook his head and she saw a few more tears roll down his cheeks. His crying was far from over apparently.

“He didn’t _just_ break my heart. He-...he left me something…” the last part was whispered, shameful to him.

MJ raised an eyebrow, “he left you something? Like uh, a gift? Was it a threat? God, Peter. I’ll kill him. You know I will, what did he leave you?”

His right cheek twitched and it looked like a mortified smile was breaking out on his face. “A baby.” He choked out, laughing a bit when he said it.

Peter rolled his head back, hitting it against the title wall. Shrugging and smiling, laughing.

MJ looked absolutely horrified, looking at Peter as if he was a science project that had just combusted during the science fair. Completely ruining any chance of winning and achieving anything in life.

“You’re…” MJ swallowed and nodded, “alright.”

Peter’s eyes looked to her, not moving from his leaning position against the wall. “Alright?”

“_Alright_.” She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look. “What do you want me to say?”

Peter shrugged and lolled his head forward, “figured you’d, I don’t know, leave me?”

MJ scowled at him, “don’t be a dumbass. You really think I’d abandon you because of a baby? Don’t be ridiculous.” She scoffed.

He grumbled, “fine, well Ned-“

“Will support you and love you just the same you dweeb. Now. Onto how I’m going to kick this dudes ass is very important to me right now.”

Peter chuckled and gave her a small smile, “thanks MJ…”

She smiled back, “no problem, always happy to yell at someone for you. Does your aunt know?”

Peter shook his head, “I just took the test.”

MJ looked startled, “right now? Where? You took it here? Dude, why?”

He shrugged and looked suddenly really nervous, “I wasn’t sure and- and I was afraid that aunt May would notice if I did it there. And I can’t let Mr. Stark know, oh god, he’s going to _hate_ me!” Peter was breathing heavily, gasping and breathing erratically.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” She grabbed onto his wrists and shhed him. “You’ll be fine, alright. Don’t. Worry. The test could be wrong, you’ve still gotta check with a doctor.”

MJ wasn’t dumb, she knew that test would rarely give a false positive. But there’s a chance, and she was going to remind Peter of that chance.

“So I don’t know the dad?” She questioned, clicking her nails together as she glanced up at her friend.

Peter shook his head, “nope, and you probably won’t _ever_.” He admitted.

MJ shrugged, “I think I will.”

Peter smirked, “you can’t kill him MJ.”

She frowned and raised her eyebrows, shrugging dramatically, “hey, you don’t know that.”

He nodded, his lip quirking before he smiled. “You _**can’t**_ kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to let me know by giving kudos and leaving comments, it always helps writing when you see people are enjoying what you write. :)
> 
> I will always respond back!
> 
> 💙💙💙


End file.
